I'm not good with rewrites
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: The re-write of my first fic, I'm Not Good With Names, into the masterpiece i intended it to be. Yes I know it isn't really a masterpiece but I'm the proudest of this story above my others
1. A Date To Remember

"I'm not good with names"

Little note: this takes place seven years from the current sonic time-line so everyone has aged by that much, therefore Tails and Cream are 15 and 13 respectively. Which by the age of sonic characters actually makes them about the proper age for such things if not older.

Chpt. 1—Date to remember  
The soft sunlight filtered through the bedroom of a teenaged rabbit.

Rays played over the various surfaces in the room but none seemed to stay for long.

A small clock rested next to a soft bed.

The figure resting in the bed was known as Cream The Rabbit, her dreams were just winding down when the aforementioned clock sprang to life.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *THWACK!* *ugh* "Cheese… what time is it." Cream called while slamming the alarm clock.

"Choo Choo." Responded the little blue and yellow chao.

Cream jumped while asking herself "was it that late all ready?"

She sprinted to her closet and grabbed a dress only to throw it back.

"No no that won't impress him, ill just look like a kid" said Cream as she grabbed another more… adult dress… she put that down as well.

The cut away was a great way to show off her aging body but then again her mom would kill her if she wore that… and besides she had borrowed it from Amy.

After a huff she finally selected a more grown up dress that would be Vanilla approved and moved on to getting her fur done which currently was puffing up on one side.

"Bed head is definitely not going to impress him" Thought Cream as she grabbed her brush. 

(...)

The gravel crunched under her feet as she landed just a bit outside of Tails' house,.

Cream was glad that her ears had gotten stronger over the years, "Least I don't have to carry Big and Amy any more" she mused to herself while soothing her aching ears.

Cream shook off her memories of those days knowing where they could take her. She raced up the steps trying not to remember it but it was such a fond memory it surged forth too strong for her to stop it.

Amy sprinted forward hammer raised as Big swung his umbrella at Knuckles, moments earlier Amy had failed another attempt to convince Sonic to marry her.

Sonic was avoiding getting clobbered by a certain determined pink hedgehog while Knuckles and Big were exchanging blows with fury.

Now Tails was rushing at her… her friend Tails that was with Sonic when they freed her mother from Eggman.

Cream couldn't think straight but knew that she had to help Amy.

Before her mind returned to her Tails was running at her.

Cheese saw Tails coming and charged to stop him, the young fox dodged and closed the gap.

Feet away he froze and Cream smiled, she knew he couldn't bring himself to hit her.

The next thought of hers was lost forever as Amy yelled "Cream!"

Knuckles had managed to knock back Big and as he fell his umbrella had launched itself at her.

Cheese tried to knock it away but was too slow to reach the hurtling missile.

Moments before Cream was sure she would be hit she saw something yellow enter her vision.

Tails had taken the blow to stop it from hitting her but he now collided with Cream and pushed them both off the platform.

The surging power pooled below scared Cream so much she froze, both of their bodies fell through the air at a nearly alarming rate until Tails recovered from the blow enough to grab her hand and try to fly up.

The energy below was so concentrated it was liquid and if anything touched it so would it, or them in this case.

They slowed but it wouldn't be fast enough, Cream found herself again and flapped her ears as fast as possible to help, they stopped a good four yards above the searing energy and both flew up towards the platform.

(...)

The door opened and Tails stood their, "Hi Cream" he said.

Her memory had taken a split second to run its course but the after effect was just as it was all those years ago, she rushed forward and kissed Tails deep and passionately.

"Crea…" was all Tails could manage to say before his brain could comprehend the embrace.

The world melted for both of them, the soft lips of each other sealing away everything else.

They broke off from each other and Cream looked up at Tails' face and murmured "I'm sorry."

Tails looked Cream straight in the face and wonders ran thought his head.

"Say something" he screamed in his head.

"If this is the start of the date I can't imagine how good this is going to get."

He immediately hated himself for saying it and saw as Cream raised her hand.

This was followed by a light punch from Cream who was still nestling herself in his arms.

(...)

*Alright here goes the first chapter for the re-write, hope the new spacing and added depth are to everyone's liking. Small little thing i'm going to try is putting in personal comments about the story in these notes. Nothing much for this chapter other then I hope somebody caught the Sonic Heroes reference in this chapter, the whole power plant and Team Sonic and Team Rose Thing.


	2. Let Love Fly

Chpt. 2—Let love fly

In moments the two had loaded themselves into the revamped Tornado 1.

Its' improved engine could nearly keep up with Sonic while still keeping its biplane appearance.

The doors of the hangar opened as the engine roared to life.

Previously Cream would of flinched at the loud engine because of her ears but with how much they had been seeing of each other she no longer minded it… at least she didn't show it.

Tails unveiled a surprise at this point as he flipped a switch in the cockpit and the noise of the engine died down but the propeller kept its speed,"I added a special muffler to the engine so it's nice and quiet" Tails explained before adding a smile in the direction of Cream.

Cream leaned forward and kissed him behind his right ear causing an involuntary twitch in his one tail while the other went ridged.

The effect was always the same with Tails and Cream always giggled in turn.

The Tornado sped forward down the runway toting the couple into the sky.

(...)

As the mystic ruins sped below them Cream asked where they were going.

"Guess" was all the yellow furred kitsune would say.

"umm…" Cream said before looking around for clues.

She noticed the mountains on their left and the ocean on their right with them lazily drifting towards the latter.

"Are we going to Station Square?" Cream asked as the Tornado continued onward.

"Yes but it's what's in Station Square Cream" said Tails as he checked one of the planes' instruments.

Cream was stumped, she couldn't think of anything major there.

She knew Amy had an apartment there but nothing else came to mind.

"Uh give me a hint" Cream pleaded as defeat came upon her.

"Ok there are actually two places but the first has a lot of games, a castle, and cute couples get in fre…"

"TWINKLE PARK!" shouted Cream cutting off Tails as she remembered Amy's description of the place.

"Oh Tails how romantic" said Cream more to herself then him.

Romantic thoughts piled in her head from all she had heard.

Cream had always wanted to go before but she hand't had the nerve to ask Amy to show her.

All of a sudden her thoughts caught what Tails had said earlier, "but what about the second place?"

"Heh heh, you'll have to guess that or wait and see." said Tails with a chuckle that frustrated Cream.

"Awe c'mon Miles" Cream said seeing him twitch as she called him that.

"Now you're defiantly going to have to wait to find out." Tails said trying not to get irritated.

"T-A-I-L-S" retorted Cream hoping to pry any more info from him.

They sat there in silence for a moment as the plan flew closer to it's destination.

After a while Cream realized she wasn't going to get anything from him.

A veritable Egg Fleet of defensives seemed to be floating around his head.

(...)

*Whoo, second chapter done, time for my personal input.

At the time I wrote this it was early 2009 and although I include a lot of Sonic Heroes references (Egg Fleet) it wasn't much to go on since I hadn't played it in so long. The sole reason I used Heroes so much as that it seemed like the first big game that not only were Tails and Cream in but they did encounter each other a few times. Also this chapter is heavily reliant on the Sonic Adventure reference to Twinkle park and I promise it will continue to be important.


	3. The Twinkle of Twinkle Park

Chpt. 3—The Twinkle of Twinkle Park 

Tails and Cream landed rather smoothly before heading off in the direction of Twinkle Park.

Cream was walking along side of Tails as they entered the park.

The man at the gate looked at them with a smile before asking "Aren't you two forgetting something?"

Both Tails and Cream looked at each other dumbfounded.

The man leaned down and whispered "Only couples get in free."

Cream suddenly caught on and hooked her arm with Tails while moving closer to him.

"There we go" said the man before giving the two tickets and a smile.

Tails took a minute to figure out what had happened as the couple entered the park.

(...)

*BRRRRING* went the bell of the stall as Cheese won a stuffed chao doll.

Cream then added a small red bow-tie to the doll thus making the two nearly impossible to tell apart.

Cheese had been asleep for the flight but woken up instantly upon landing.

He had come out of the pack once and Cream had explained where they were going.

Cheese then hid back in the pack till they were past security so as not to cancel out the "Cute Couples" clause of the park.

"Hey Cream" asked Tails while Cheese began to play with his prize.

"Yeah Tails" Cream responded while watching Cheese twirl around with his newly won doll.

"I'd like to think the kiss earlier was planned but I know something was up." Tails said while turning to face Cream.

"Oh" was all Cream could say while turning her head away.

"I was… I was remembering the time at the power plant, when Mr. Eggman made Metal Sonic stronger and he turned on him." Cream explained with her face turned down from guilt.

"Oh I see, the kiss, was like after we got back up to the platform after we fell right?" asked Tails while his heart grew heavy seeing her feeling down.

All Cream could do was nod while Tails inched closer.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to remember" said Tails as tipped her head back with his hand.

Looking into each others eyes they locked that way for a minute before moving closer.

Their lips locked and their tongues played until the need for air finally drove them apart.

Panting they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

Tails was about to say something until he was interrupted by a cheer of "CHOO CHOO" as cheese won another game.

(...)

With the moment ruined Cream blushed furiously and turned away.

Tails, although he liked the small chao, was currently feeling a tinge of anger.

There was nothing wrong with the guy but things seemed a little less intimate with "CHOO" being yelled every other minute.

Cheese noticed the awkwardness of the couple and was going to see what was happening before noticing a blush on Cream.

Cheese put two and two together and then innocently ran off to play in the pool.

Tails sighed in relief as Cheese left the two to be alone.

Suddenly Tails thought of a way to get things back on the romantic track.

"Hey Cream have you ever seen the hall of mirrors?" He asked putting his plan into action.

"Hall of mirrors?" Cream asked a in a genuinely confused tone.

"Yeah they have a huge part of the castle's inside lined with mirrors and little traps." Tails said trying to explain.

"Traps?" said Cream making Tails regret his choice of words.

"Just little pits that if you fall down them you land on a nice soft mattress below and then walk to the exit." Tails explained hoping he hadn't scared her off.

"Oh sure then." said Cream as the two headed off towards the castle.

(...)

As they entered the towering hallways lined with floor to ceiling mirrors Cream was astounded by the sheer size of them.

A look of wonder came across her face as her smile widened on not only herself but the now countless reflections now standing in the room.

"So… uh... Where are these holes were supposed to avoid Tails?" Cream asked as she left her delighted trance.

"Well that's the fun thing, you have to look in the mirrors to find the holes." Tails explained while moving ahead.

Cream looked hard at the mirrors but with all the reflections bouncing off each other what looked like a hole far ahead was actually the next step.

Tails was a bit farther ahead of Cream when she triggered a trap hole.

Cream scrambled forward as fast as she could to get away from the void forming below her.

Tails, who had been examining a trap panel a few feet away to see if there was anything other than the mirrors to identify them with, whipped around to face Cream as she shrieked and jumped at him.

Before Tails could react Cream had flung herself into his arms knocking them both back onto the panel Tails had been examining.

There was a split second where they floated there, suspend in the air as the panel opened.

But in the split second after the first they both were sent down a good twelve feet onto a nice soft landing.

However during this split second they both came to the same memory of the power plant, their lips touching gingerly in the abyss.

After the landing they stayed in the darkness kissing for a moment until the lights leading to the exit came on, the ten second timer running its' course.

Both got up while blushing in the dim light and exited the door.

The couple found themselves emerging next to the pool.

They looked to the sky in time to see the sun as it began to set.

The rays hit the pool and reflected onto Cream casting her in a lighted shadow that highlighted her features.

Her long graceful ears, long slender legs, and her soft face that made his legs weaken every time she looked at him.

Tails was overwhelmed with her beauty and stood there stunned while the sunlight glistened around Cream.

As he stood there Tails laughed a little to himself.

He now understood how the park got its name.

(...)

Ok notes time. This was actually the fifth chapter I wrote but the other two ended up being so random and unnecessary I deleted them. Now however, it is so majorly rewritten that a large amount of the original text is replaced or just gone. This chapter is based on a theme park called Twinkle park (Shocking I know) in the game Sonic Adventure. The castle with trap doors is actually part of the level when playing the game as Amy although the rooms below, and vendors from which Cheese got his doll, were added by myself because they just made sense. This chapter took a bit longer to rewrite then the others due to me doing crud on the weekend but other then some things going on in my life right now the update frequency should go back to normal.


	4. Doubts, Confirmations, and Three Minutes

Chpt. 4—Doubts, Confirmations, and Three minutes.

Cheese lazily floated over to the rabbit he knew as his lifelong friend and the yellow twin tailed fox.

Both were now holding hands and looking at the couples passing by as the day began to come to a close.

Cheese was too tired from playing to make a noise other than the beat of his wings as he went back inside Cream's bag for a nap.

Cream was oblivious to this as she was watching a young couple with a baby on the way.

She sat there and thought deeply on the couple before a question raced forward from her lips.

"Do you think we'll have kids someday Tails?" Cream asked as she turned towards Tails intently.

Tails was caught off guard by the question and nearly fell backwards from surprise.

"Uh… well… I… uh…" Tails began hoping for a miracle.

*BEEP*"Twinkle park is now closing, please proceed to the exit and thank you for coming." *BEEP* went the announcer over the P.A. system.

The parks speakers had come in at just the right moment for the befuddled kitsune.

"Hey the park is closing we better get to the exit before we get locked in." Tails said after a sigh of relief.

It took Cream a moment to get her legs to work as thoughts of Tails interest turned to a sour mood.

Cream tried to shake off the thoughts but they seemed to just disappear momentarily then come back around the edges of her fears.

(...)

They were outside Twinkle Park before Cream realized she had even started walking.

Her fears were still playing in her thoughts but she was determined to not let it ruin her night.

"Hey Tails?" called Cream timidly, her thoughts still casting a shadow over her mood.

"Yeah?" Tails responded while Cream did her best to cheer up.

"Well you said there were two places right, so then where are we going next?" Cream said this time sounding like her normal happy self.

"Heh, you're going to love it Cream, there is this secret little cove I know of at Emerald Be…"Tails said.

The end of Tails' sentence was lost to her as every dark thought in her mind was pushed aside by a new overpowering romantic thought of a moonlit stroll down the beach.

The overjoyed rabbit laughed at all her earlier doubts and counted herself silly for believing such things.

"Tails and her loved each other, simple as that" Cream thought to herself. 

(...)

Cream's thoughts had resolved themselves in seconds while her impulses took mere milliseconds to leap at Tails and put him in the biggest, and possibly tightest, hug of his life.

Tails wasn't sure why but between the time that his windpipe was compressed and the point where his blood was having trouble circulating he felt, for just a second, like he knew how Sonic felt the day Amy had finally worn him down.

Cream finally released her hold on the Tails, who was now probably in the possession of several broken ribs, and decided instead to move her attention to a more enjoyable target and embraced him while locking lips.

A minute passed before their embrace ended.

Another before they could take their eyes off each other.

Then a third minute before either could get their legs to work enough to continue on their way to Emerald Beach.

(…)

Ok notes again, this is a rather short chapter, yeah I know, and it was almost deleted but I found it necessary to the plot and chapter five was much too large to try and squeeze it in there. This chapter also highlights the dark things that run through the minds of even the most cheerful. Also I have noticed that no matter how much I space things, (Up to five times) Fanfiction keeps shrinking them so I've started using this symbol (…) to put in spaces. I'll be going back to do this to others but just thought I would give you all the heads up. Look forward to next chapter as it is one of my favorites.


	5. Emerald Beach, Lovers' Moon

Chpt. 5—Emerald Beach, Lovers Moon  
The sand crunched softly as Tails and Cream walked on towards the pier.

The pier had an odd shape wrapping around itself before leading to a natural loop.

The two were following the pier and then bypassed the loop by flying from one end to the other.

About one hundred yards away was another section of beach which Tails angled his flight towards.

Cream did the same and the crunch of the sand was soon heard as they both landed.

Tails led the way forward as Cream followed him.

Soon a towering rock jutting from the ocean came to the attention of a certain love struck rabbit.

"This is huge." Said Cream as she craned her neck back to try and see the top.

"If you think this is cool just wait till we get inside." Said Tails while checking his watch.

Cream, being a bit confused, asked "Wait? Were supposed to get inside that rock?"

Tails chuckled a little bit before he could stop himself, "It's not just a rock it's a special cave lined with a rare crystal that is a shade of green during the day but when the moon hits it there's a surprise."

(...)

Cream looked to the sky and stared at the moon for a minute wondering what the gems could possibly do.

"Um Tails if it changes in the moonlight then I guess that means that there's a hole in the top right?" asked Cream trying to make sense of things.

"Yeah but luckily there's another opening half way up so we only have to fly a little bit not all the way." Tails said while leaning back a bit to stretch.

"Phew, that's good my ears were starting to get tired" said Cream as she stretched a bit as well.

"Hmm, well we can't have that can we? Hold on Cream." As Tails said this he took hold of Cream and lifted her off the ground towards the opening of the cave several yards overhead.

"Tails, you know you didn't need to do that." said Cream as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I know, but it gave me an excuse to hold you." Tails said while returning her gaze.

At that Cream kissed him deeply making him slow their ascent as flying became secondary in needs to Cream.

As the two parted lips Tails touched down on the rocky outcrop in front of the cave entrance and he rolled up the sleeve of one glove to reveal a small silver ring with a solitary button on it.

"A little invention of mine", mused the fox as he hit the switch and the ring started to glow brightly.

"Until the moonbeams reach the opening it's very dark inside" said Tails as Cream smiled a little bit.

"Tails must have had this entire night planned out." thought Cream while moving closer to Tails.

Cream hooked her arm around his and nuzzled against him softly.

(...)

With his one wrist glowing enough to see several yards ahead of them Tails lead the way into the cave and soon Cream could see an emerald glow coming from ahead.

Upon the couple reaching the center of the crystal inhabited cave both Tails and Cream looked up to see a hole about half a mile above them.  
"The current green glow was from them reflecting the light from my device" Tails explained while he checked his watch.

"Right on time, Cream count from seven." Tails said with a smile already forming on his lips.

She counted "seven, six, five, four, three, two" the moon's shape popped over the rim of the hole "one."

Tails switched off his light ring and the crystals burst to life filling the chamber with a perfect red glow which bounced back up towards the moon giving it the appearance of being rimmed in red.

Cream was lost in the moment and without thinking her ears started to lift her into the air.

Into the middle of all the crystals she flew before beginning to spin in the air marveling at the brilliance of the sight.

Tails was awestruck as Cream spun in the air surrounded by a red aura that highlighted every inch of her body giving her a near unearthly beauty.

Without hesitating he started to spin his nick-name's sake and reached Cream just as she spun to face him.

Their faces inches from each other prompted a deep kiss as they both hovered there in the air suspended both in place and time.

Three things were made clear to Tails at that moment.

The first was that he never wanted anyone but Cream in his life till the day he died.

The second was that while the moonlight would only hit the crystals for a few more seconds this moment he would remember forever.

Then the third and final thing that came to him was something more than a thought it was an emotion, a desire, a revelation.

Love.

That was it, just love.

(...)

Notes again. This, without a doubt, is my favorite chapter. I don't know what was up with me when I wrote this but I wish I did. I didn't have to do much to touch up this chapter and I had expected as much. This part is heavily reliant on Emerald Beach which is a stage in Sonic Adventure. (Just like Twinkle Park) The large cavern lined with crystals however is something of my own creation. This chapter also boasts my favorite line I have ever written.

"Tails, you know you didn't need to do that." said Cream as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I know, but it gave me an excuse to hold you." Tails said while returning her gaze.

Anyway hope others like this chapter as much as I do and I should have another chapter ready for you soon. Also a small bonus will be unlocked if I can get over fifteen reviews. What that bonus is will just have to be a secret until those reviews pile up. Anyway, till next chapter.


	6. I'm Not Good With Names

Chpt. 6—"I'm not good with names"

The moon disappeared from the opening in the roof of the cave taking with it the brilliant red glow of the crystals.

Tails and Cream silently flew out of the cave and angled back to the Tornado.

All the while exchanging light quick pecks with each other.

As they touched down next to the plane Tails checked the time.

"Will your mom mind you getting home so late?" Tails asked while grimacing at the time.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that, let me call home real quick." said Cream leaving Tails arms for the first time since the cave.

Cream, pulling out her phone, dialed her mother and held the phone about a foot away from her body staring into the screen.

This peculiar posture was actually the ideal way for her to hold the phone with her sensitive ears.

Upon Vanilla picking up the other end Cream could instantly hear some slow music in the background that was of a more romantic mood.

Cream soon concluded that Mr. Vector must be over for the night.

"Time for a change of plans..." Thought Cream.

"Mom, would it be ok for me to spend the night at Tails?" Cream asked putting her plan in motion.

"Oh, ok deary just make sure you get there safely" said a slightly distracted Vanilla who ended the to call to continue her night with the crocodile detective.

Cream liked Vector and he made her mom happy but she knew that no matter what was likely to happen he could never be her father.

Cream turned back to Tails and asked "Tails would it be ok if I came over for the night?"

"Sure Cream" responded Tails before hesitating for a minute.

"Can I ask why?" He said while casting Cream a quizzical glance.

"Um, well... I think Mr. Vector is over for the night." Cream said although the thought of their date not having to end was waiting on her lips.

(...)

The two loaded up the Tornado making sure not to throw anything over the bag where Cheese was still sound asleep.

The plane took off without a hitch thanks to Tails piloting skills.

The flight home was smooth as silk and followed by an ideal landing.

During the flight a question had formed in Cream's head.

"Um, where am I going to sleep?" asked Cream.

Quick to respond Tails said "Well you're going to get my bed and I'll be on the couch downstairs."

"What a gentleman" said Cream with a little giggle.

"Awe Cream it's nothing" Said Tails trying to hide a blush.

Cream leaned forward and kissed him behind the ear with similar results to earlier that day, everything down to the giggle on her part.

Both ventured inside where Cream delicately placed Cheese on Tails' bed upstairs doing her best not to wake him.

"Make yourself at home Cream" Tails called from the kitchen as he readied dinner.

Cream did just that and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV finding a romance movie in a few clicks.

Tails meanwhile, was in the kitchen hard at work doing his best to not burn anything.

An hour later Tails was pulling the meal from the oven and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I didn't burn it?" he said out loud unable to contain the awkward thought of cooking something without burning it.

Tails was great with machines but when it came to the kitchen it was nearly impossible for him to do anything right.

Cream had just finished watching her movie and was feeling rather happy due to the great ending.

"Didn't burn what?" Asked Cream after a lazy stretch of her arms.

"Oh, uh nothing Cream. Dinner is served" said Tails stumbling a little not knowing she had come in.

Cream sat down at the table as Tails put two heaping plates of spaghetti.

"Bon apatite" said Tails only to see Cream ready to dig in.

"It looks great Tails, I'm starving!" Cream said before practically diving into the plate.

(...)

The night concluded with a lovely meal of spaghetti with a side salad everything being prepared so that no meat was added even to the spaghetti sauce.

"So Tails, why isn't there any meat in this, I thought a fox of all people would be eating meat" Asked Cream rather perplexed.

"I am a fox, but we are omnivores and not full carnivores, not to mention I know very few rabbits that eat meat." Tails explained after finishing his mouthful of food.

Cream simply nodded with a small "Oh..." before both continued to enjoy their meal.

Tails then picked up both plates when they were done eating and ferried them off to the dishwasher.

As the hours grew long the two finally said good night with Tails grabbing a spare blanket and heading for the couch while Cream climbed the stairs up to Tails' room.

Cream entered the room and prepared herself for bed by grabbing a spare nightgown from the closet.

She had been spending so much time here Cream had begun to leave a nightgown here if she ever needed to spend the night.

Cream slipped into bed and got herself comfortable before reaching for the lamp only to bump a picture standing next to it.

Turning Cream looked at the picture and saw that the picture was of her and Tails as kids on one of their previous trips to the beach.

Smiling slightly she laid her head down, turned off the light, and closed her eyes drifting to sleep.

Her soft sleep went undisturbed for a while but sadly it would not stay that way.

Cream turned in her sleep as the scene from Twinkle Park reared its ugly head.

Tails stood there, not caring about what she said, totally oblivious to her pain.

Cream saw him leave her, alone and cold, his earlier emotions just a facade to take advantage of her.

Cream tossed and turned until she woke in a cold sweat with Tails' hesitation in her mind.

Heading down the stairs with a small squeak on every step her sensitive ears felt like they were being nailed to a wall with each footstep.

Cream reached the couch where Tails was sleeping needing his comforting presence.

With a light touch on the shoulder the yellow fox stirred himself awake with a surprised expression on his face as Cream stood over him inches separating them.

His brain not yet working after being woken was useless at this time but his body was not.

As if by its own accord his head raised up and their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Flesh and muscle moved without thought as the two deepened their kiss.

The two broke off their embrace and stared into each other's eyes.

It was Cream who broke the silence, "I… I couldn't sleep" was all she said.

Without another word Tails sat up and held her as if he could protect her from the world.

Cream sobbed quietly and Tails felt as his fur became moist upon his shoulder.

In a minute Cream was asleep again, nuzzled against Tails who laid down on the couch still holding his love and returned to his sleep as well.

Four hours after the incident in the middle of the night it was a little past six A.M. and Tails woke to find that he was no longer holding Cream.

Cream was by the window looking at the sky as it lit up in prelude to the rising sun.

Tails was about to get up when he noticed she was crying.

Without turning she said "At the park you hesitated, when I asked you about us having kids one day you hesitated, what does that mean Tails?"

Tails stood up and walked slowly over to her, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear "It means that, I'm not good with names."

(...)

ok my notes time. Thanks for reading so far and hope you liked the ending. Yes I said ending. When I first wrote this story I stopped here, at chapter 6, thinking I was all done with this. As some may know however I continued it and will do so again, but for now it is complete even if it will continue. Now, because it has been too long since I got to say this about this story.

Good Night, Live Life, And I'm Still Not Good With Names.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	7. Explanations and longing

Chapter 7 "Explanations and longing"

"Tails I—I don't understa" Cream started but was cut off as Tails pulled her into a deep embrace.

Their lips where pressed with such intensity pure emotion flowed from one set to the other.

Time stopped for them, Tails' head was devoid of thought, Cream for once didn't care about manners, they both just wanted the other.

Their tongues mingled with ferocity as the two tried to taste more of the others' flavor on their lips.

The embrace ended with Cream looking into Tails' blue eyes and although her mind wanted one her heart no longer required an explanation.

"We will someday, but I'm just saying that I'm not so good with names" said Tails as if he had read her mind.

Four seconds passed for Cream before her brain could connect the dots and figure out what Tails had just said to her.

Another six seconds passed before she let it show as she was enjoying the warmth and presence of her beloved.

After those simple ten seconds however, Cream could no longer ignore the impulses coursing through her body as they ran from her ears to her feet and she hugged Tails hard enough to push the wind from his lungs.

With her (now nearly un-breathing) lover still crunched in her arms she jumped for joy forgetting all of the world around her except for the furry, yellow, warm, loving, and inventive essence that was known to all as Tails.

Cream however didn't consider him just Tails anymore, but as the practical definition of the word love.

As Cream's feet returned to the ground the fact that she had ignored all became a bit to present when she lost her balance and ended up pulling herself and Tails to the ground in a small crash.

(...)

He laid there at the side of Cream taking marvel in her beauty feeling like nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

Well almost nothing, a small object started moving at the corner of his vision.

As Tails begins to get annoyed by something that would have the nerve to interrupt this wonderful moment he realized that their crash back to earth had sent a shudder up a nearby bookshelf.

However books were the least of Tails' concern seeing as he had several heavy machine parts stored upon it.

It was only now that he realized that there was a large heavy piece of hardware plummeting towards his love.

As fast as he could Tails grabbed Cream and rolled her on top of himself just in time to avoid the collision of the machinery and her skull.

Both were silent for a moment as they took in what had just happened.

Cream turns her head first to the machine then back to Tails and realizes what he had just saved her from.

Looking back into his eyes, Cream's and Tails' lips meet with renewed vigor.

The two now deep in their embrace are lost to the world as they breath in between kisses not even bothering to break for air.

"We will, someday" Tails says as they panted in near unison.

As the sun rises in the morning in the living room of a small workshop and home there laid two young adults.

The fox and the rabbit together on the floor, Tails wrapping his tails around Cream holding her closer.

Cream nuzzled closer to Tails, her breath slowly moving the soft fur on his chest.

Now with Tails wrapped around her Cream had never felt safer, warmer, or more loved.

"Yes, we will" Cream whispered before they both slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

(…)

Ok notes again, this was the second ending I typed, the reason behind that was that a few people found my last chapter (The original ending) a bit confusing as to what Tails meant. I hope that this chapter has cleared up that minor confusion and that people will continue to read. Anyone who has read the original can see i've added a TON of new stuff as far as depth goes. Oh and I noticed that there isn't that much for dialogue in this chapter but meh, the point is still there. The next chapter will be up soon... but as of now I have ACT's tomorrow so it may be a while...


	8. Breakfast

Chapter 8—Breakfast

(...)

The sun moved its' way slowly up higher in the sky as Tails and Cream were still cuddled together.

On the floor they laid in quiet slumber until Cream woke with a silent yawn.

Looking down Cream saw the morning sun setting Tails fur ablaze with a soft glow.

Cream's body ached to move off the hard floor but she hesitated.

Tails' fur looked so warm and soft, it was.

Laying back down Cream was set with a soft smile as she listened to the sound of Tails slow breathing.

Cream moved a little bit to the left and instantly she felt Tails moving his tails to keep her in his reach.

A soft giggle played from her lips as this notion crept through her head.

Tails stirred for a moment and Cream heard him with a soft whisper say, "So..."

"What?! He wakes up with me in his arms and all he can think about is Sonic?" thought Cream with a small pain forming in her heart.

Tails moved again and this time finished what he was saying, "Someday... we will..."

Cream's heart jumped as she realized what he had meant.

Tails' eyes opened with a dull flicker, "Cream?"

"Tails, there is a problem" said Cream with concern etched into her face.

"What? Is it Eggman?" Tails said trying to get up only to be held down by Cream.

"No it's not Eggman, I just, forgot what you taste like" Cream said with a smile before kissing Tails passionately on the lips.

Tails wasted no time in being confused and instead threw his all into the kiss.

Cream could feel his arms and tails pulling her closer and closer to him.

A few minutes later both ended up breaking from the other with deep panting and moist lips.

(…)

Their embrace was about to continue when the needs of a new day became apparent to the couple in the form of Tails' stomach unleashing a low growl.

"Hmm is somebody hungry for more than just me?" Cream said playfully while planting a small kiss on his nose.

"Well I do love chili-cheese-dogs but I could go for a little rabbit" said Tails while making small "Chomp" sounds and tickling Cream.

"Tails ple"Cream tried to say through the giggles.

"Please stop" she tried again unsuccessfully.

"I can't, can't stop laughing." Cream finally managed to squeeze out before another fit of giggles was induced by Tails.

The rabbit's pleas would have fallen upon deaf ears if her foot hadn't fallen upon Tail's stomach.

With enough force to propel her at speeds enough to keep up with Amy this kick was more then enough to knock the wind out of Tails.

"Oh m..., I'm s... orry..." the still laughing Cream tried to apologize only to send out a hurried garbled laugh before she hurriedly tried to help Tails up.

However in her haste Cream ended up stepping on the tail that was currently protruding to the right of his body.

A small yelp of pain signaled to Cream about her small misstep which caused yet another hurried apology as she jumped away from the golden furry appendage underneath her.

In her haste Cream lost her balance and began to fall backwards.

Tails sprang to action and grabbed Cream as fast as he could to stop her from falling.

The end result was that Tails clutched in his arms a grateful Cream and the two's faces were now so close they could not see anything but each other's eyes as they moved in for the inevitable kiss.

Cream could feel her heart thumping and she new it wasn't from the fall.

Tails could practically taste the light aroma around her, meadow grass and blooming flowers.

As their lips neared and puckered for the embrace another low growl emanated from Tails' stomach.

What had been such a loving moment soon was filled with giggles as Cream found she couldn't control herself.

"How about I make some breakfast for us?" Tails said with a deep blush.

Cream still fighting back the last few giggles simply nodded her compliance.

"Good I'll make us some pancakes then" Tails said doing his hardest to fight back the blush. "Strawberry if you have any please" chimed in Cream.

"Ok, ok, strawberry pancakes it is." said Tails with his face enough to be a strawberry.

(…)

Hey notes here, Hope you all liked this chapter. When I first finished this story I thought "Well that's over... now what?

Then I added the seventh chapter and I said "Ok that is better, now I need something new to do...."

Finally after about a week's break (This took around a month and a half for the first time) I added this chapter and for the first time in a while I got to sit back and say "well it's something new and now it is time to keep making it new, lets go!"

The next day I was in a rut with no ideas... or even a freaking ladder out.

Also I hope you all like some of the new lines I added for romantic effect.

My favorite i've made up so far would have to be this one below.

("Tails, there is a problem" said Cream with concern etched into her face.

"What? Is it Eggman?" Tails said trying to get up only to be held down by Cream.

"No it's not Eggman, I just, forgot what you taste like" Cream said with a smile before kissing Tails passionately on the lips.)

Yeah I know it is a bit on the fluff side... (AND I MEAN HUGE ON THE FLUFF) but I think it fits the mood.

Anyway this nonsense has gone on long enough, these notes come to a close and another chapter is on the horizon.

(Oh and I finished the ACT today.... now I just have to take another test... tomorrow... ARGH I need a freaking vacation!)


	9. Vanilla

Chapter 9—Vanilla 

Tails and Cream had just finished their breakfast and were now going to clean up.

Tails loaded the dishes into the dishwasher as Cream put away the syrup and whipped cream.

Before Tails could set it to go he heard a crash and a shriek which caused him to whirl around hoping Cream was ok.

What Tails next saw made him laugh so hard that the urge to breath was having a hard time getting through.

Cream had slipped putting away the whipped cream and now the canister was spraying its contents upon the dazed rabbit.

It took only half a second after Tails had started laughing for Cream to imagine how the scene must look.

Laughing as well, she carefully got up and went to the table.

Grabbing a strawberry off her plate Cream placed it on her nose which was still tipped in the whipped cream.

"Perfect" giggled the rabbit as Tails made his way to her.

Tails licked the cream and strawberry of in one bite.

"Yum delicious" said Tails which sent Cream into another fit of giggles.

Cream noticed that there was now some cream on Tails from when he had taken the strawberry.

"My turn" Said Cream while lunging forward tackling Tails to the floor.

Tails let out a small cry of surprise before Cream's lips locked with his.

Tails worked his tongue into Cream's mouth and heard a soft mumble of approval before Cream pushed back with her own.

Nothing could separate the two from one another, well almost nothing.

The most primal of needs surged forth and both broke for air in a ragged pant.

Both looked at one another before bursting into laugher at the sight of whipped cream everywhere.

(…)

"Guess I better get you home before Vanilla sends Vector and the Chaotix to look for you." Tails said as he began to wash himself off at the sink.

"Hey that was years ago, I'm not a little kid anymore." replied Cream while wiping some cream of herself.

"Well if we're not kids any more then I guess I can do this again" said Tails as he kissed her deeply.

Cream did little to oppose his embrace other than a small involuntary giggle that quickly died.  
A small ring from upstairs caused the couple to separate.

"Oh, I left my phone on the nightstand in your room" said Cream as she took massive leaps up the stairs to Tails' room.

Although Tails had keen enough hearing to hear the conversation he had the manners to not eavesdrop… well at least not for the entire conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late. Anyway Mom it was just great and I was wondering about something..." Tails heard before a pause in Cream's talking signaled that Vanilla was speaking.

"Well I was wondering if I could invite Tails over for dinner tomorrow night?" Cream paused and Tails held his breath.

"Yes! Thank you Mom" Cream said loud enough Tails didn't even need to try and listen for it.

The rest of the conversation was lost as thoughts raced inside his head, Cream had a really good time, and she even wants me to come over for dinner… but now, he was going to have to impress Vanilla.

Tails gulped mentally.

Returning to himself Tails regained his self-awareness as Cream bounded down the stairs and floated over to him humming a small tune.

It was all he could do to stop himself from bracing what he knew would be coming.

Cream's lips touched behind his ear the origins of his nickname were out of his control with the one going rigid while the other twitched.

"Hey Tails do you think you could take me home then drop me off at Amy's after?" Cream asked politely wrapping her arms around him.

Tails turned and gave her another kiss as his sign of a yes.

As they loaded up the Tornado Cream turned to Tails.

"Tails, I was wondering if you would join my mother and I tomorrow night for dinner?"

Tails could only hide his chuckle before planting another kiss on her.

"I would love too."

Soon the Tornado was ready and headed to the abode of Vanilla and Cream, and eventually to Station square. 

(…)

Notes: Whipped Cream, strawberries, a house to themselves... and the fur starts to fl-NO!

God, what is up with some people and their thoughts.

Anyway I have to apologize as I thought I had finished this before the weekend but apparently I hadn't.

Either way I see that I have gotten quiet a lot of reviews and I believe that it is time for me to reveal something.

For those who read the original, there were a total of 15 chapters and an epilogue, however with the generous amount of reviews I have been receiving means that I will now be adding in a previously unseen chapter.

The in-famous missing chapter cliff hanger, I know it's cliché but meh whats a guy to do.

Anyway as you can see this chapter was HUGE on the whole fluff thing and if you have read the original then you know that it will continue in the next few chapters in a more roundabout way.

Till the next time I will get back to work and hope you all have fun.


	10. Amy's Trainee

Chapter 10—Amy's trainee

Amy's soft steps trailed behind her as she went on her way.

She walked along the sidewalk to the parking lot two blocks from her apartment.

Ever since Tails had defused one of old eggy's missiles the city had made Tails one of their favorite visitors granting him access to land his plane anywhere in the city he could and Tails knew that this parking lot was the best place to land near her place.

Amy rounded the corner in time to see Cream and Tails locked in a deep embrace next to the Tornado.

She gasped a little at the sight, she knew that the two were dating but had never expected them to be so involved already.

Her and Sonic had taken several years, Cream and Tails had only a year behind them.

Recently Cream had been asking her a lot of questions involving relationships but she never expected her to use her advice so soon and with such success.

Amy suppressed a smile as she saw them.

She retreated around the corner until Tails flew off into the sky and Cream was now hers for the questioning.

The poor rabbit had no idea what this little get together was about to become.

Cream rounded the corner and encountered Amy with a smile wide enough to park a egg carrier in.

Cream ran forward and practically jumped at Amy giving her one of her signature hugs.

"AMY!" shouted Cream, her yell loud enough to raise even the groggiest little chao from its sleep.

Cheese emerged from Cream's bag yawning silently.

With the awakening of Cheese the trio set off at a steady pace for the mall to do some shopping.

(...)

While the two walked Amy thought of something devious.

"So Cream, how are things with you and Tails?" she asked seeing Cream stutter for a moment before she answered.

"Oh just fine." Cream said rather hurriedly after she recovered herself.

Amy smiled a bit before continuing.

"So at what point of "Just fine" did you two start locking lips like that" Amy watched as Cream's face began to blush.

Every explanation Cream could of given was instantly dispelled by that blush which was quickly growing in hue to match even Knuckles' shade of red.

Cream, finally realizing the futility of the situation ,gave in and said "…last night."

Amy kept in a squeal of joy before continuing her line of questioning.

"So I take it he's a good kisser if you could escalate to what I saw back at the plane" Amy said and way soon astounded when Cream found enough blood in her small body to flush her face with an even deeper shade of red.

Cream tried to turn away in embarrassment but Amy was right there and Cheese was just floating there oblivious to everything.

"Well he kind of said that he loved me" Cream said as some color slowly started to fade.

Amy was flabbergasted, she had always seen Tails as a bit more shy of a person and she couldn't begin to image him being so forthcoming.

"He said he loves you?!?" Amy practically spat out and a few people cast the trio glances before continuing on their way.

"Well he _kind_ of said it" Cream said raising her head and trying to take a deep breath.

"What do you mean kind of said it" Amy asked still dumbfounded.

"Well he didn't say it outright but he might as well have with everything else he said." Cream said but instantly knew she had said too much.

Amy was struck silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what could of possibly of transpired in the last twenty-four hours.

"What else did he say then?" Amy asked already her brain making as many romantic thoughts as it could.

"Amy that's personal" said Cream trying to hind behind Cheese.

"Oh come on it's just a simple question." Amy said softly moving Cheese aside.

Cream simply shook her head unwilling to trust her tongue to divulge any more.

Amy sighed a little before changing tactics.

"Well are you at least going to tell me what he did if his words are off limit" Amy asked and was not disappointed.

Now Cream was going into full recall and as the story went on Cream seemed to float more then walk.

"Oh it was great, first we went to Twinkle Park, then we were in the hall of mirrors, and then we went to the beach and to this secret cave with all these crystals being lit up in the moonlight and it was beautiful." Cream burst forth, her steps become less frequent as her ears pulled her from the ground.

(…)

Amy tried to pose a question when Cream stopped to breath but she was utterly ignored.

Cream went on recounting her tale oblivious to the question that had just fallen dead in the air.

"Then he cooked dinner for me and it was so wonderful" finished Cream leaving out the nightmare and her doubts.

"Wow so Twinkle Park, a stroll along the beach, a secret location, and dinner… seems like he had the entire night planned out." Amy said almost more to herself.

Cream went on and on about how great the night had been and how romantic Tails was for several more minutes,

Each time the rabbit stepped down she seemed to go higher into the air.

Amy walked next to her for a while before finally grabbing her leg to stop Cream from jumping over the mall entrance.

"Watch it there Cream, he may be the guy of your dreams but keep awake or you might get lost, this place is huge."

"Oh, thanks Amy... I guess, I guess I just got carried away" Cream said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"In more ways than one" Amy joked sarcastically while the two walked throught the large doors into the mall.

"It's just that he is so handsome, and sweet, and thoughtful, oh and he has great thick fur with great color. Oh I just can't..." Cream kept on about Tails completely forgetting her earlier embarrassment.

Amy just stood back and thought to herself "She got her man and in record time… I'm so happy for her."

Then as that thought began to fade, another popped into her head.

"I've done well, that furry hunk sounds like he's already been caught."

(…)

Notes time yeah!...

Fine you don't have to be excited but i'm still putting it in all the same.

In this chapter we got to see the good old devious, plotting, and love driven, Amy Rose.

One also gets to see the effects of Cream's time spent with Amy and how she has grown because of it.

On another note, if there is someone out there that is keeping track of Cheese let me say this, I almost completely forgot about the little guy (Yes I'm saying guy) and because of that his appearances in this story are a bit random but I try to explain them never the less.

Just take it from me, Where Cream is, Cheese is, unless i've said otherwise.

Anyway this little arc will continue into the next chapter and you should all get to see more of the devious planning Cream has learned from Amy.


	11. Shopping Spree

Chapter 11—Shopping spree

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Amy upon their entering the mall.

"Brennigan's odds and ends" said Cream as she half walked half hopped giving her one of the fastest skips you are ever likely to see.

Once they reached the small shop Cream started bounding up and down the aisles "Ohhing", and "Ahhing" at everything that caught her attention.

(With a Brennigan's its pretty much like the offspring of Spencers, Hot Topic, Pink Godzilla, any every other little oddity you can think of rolled into one)

As you can imagine this gives a certain rabbit A LOT to look at.

Amy stopped to admire a wall of love charm necklaces.

"Well I don't need those anymore" Amy thought aloud a she eyed the engagement ring on her finger.

Her thoughts drifted back to that cool blue she knew for a moment before she saw Cream run by again.

Amy just shook her head as Cream bustled by with every imaginable oddity in her arms.

Heading for another shelf Amy tried to look for something interesting but her thoughts kept drifting back to Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, now we just need to set a date..." Amy thought out loud.

Then her thoughts brought her to Sonic and Tails, and from there to Tails and eventually to Tails and Cream.

"How did that little fox become such a Romeo?" Amy asked herself while fiddling with a rack filled with card decks.

As Amy picked up a deck of nice looking tarot cards she heard a small jingle behind her as Cream loaded the counter with a small mountain of the oddities.

"All this dearie?" Said the owner of the store from behind the counter.

"Um, yes sir, unless Amy has something" Cream added looking back for conformation.

Amy just put down the deck of cards she had been admiring and softly shook her head.

Amy eyed the contents of the mound expecting to see the occasional item of unknown origins that would make her question the rabbit but this time it wasn't the unordinary it was the ordinary at an unordinary quantity.

Several bottles of mint leaves where piled in the heap and far too much for cooking any size of a meal… unless someone was intending to eat the leaves themselves.

(...)

The owner of Brennigan's was a short owl with seemingly unending patience as he rang up every item that Cream wasn't returning to the shelves for something else.

As per ritual visit he just took his time with ringing up Creams things until she finally narrowed down her decisions and ended up buying only about two items for every thirty so of the original.

"There you go dearie, Come back soon" said the old owl as he bagged up Cream's things.

Soon as Cream was walking away from the shop Amy decided to ask her what was up with all the mint.

"Oh it's nothing" was Cream's reply.

Amy had been pushed aside but this was one persistent hedgehog and before they could reach the escalator Cream was going to give her a straight answer.

"Come on Cream, you know I could just use my cards to find out" Amy said pulling out her old warn Tarot cards.

Cream looked a bit nervous for a moment then heaved a sigh.

"Oh fine, you know how Tails' favorite food is Chilidogs with cheese right?" Cream said turning to Amy.

Amy nodded as she recalled that Tails was a bit like Sonic in his culinary tastes... just with cheese on top.

"Well I'm having him over for dinner tomorrow night and since I can't very well serve up a plate of those I was going for the next best thing." Cream said before boarding the escalator.

"Mint?" inquired Amy not seeing how it played into the situation.

"Yes mint, haven't you ever seen the bowl next to his workbench." Cream said as if it should be common knowledge to everyone.

"Umm… to tell you the truth no not really most of the times I was there it was because we needed him to fly us in the Tornado…" Amy said while she put two and two together in her head.

"Wait but I guess you HAVE been spending a lot of time with him lately haven't you?" Amy said more as a statement then as a question.

"Am… Amy don't go and change the subject." Cream said trying to fend off another angle from attack by Amy's onslaught.

"Now, in the bowl there are all these little mints and I've seen him pop at least a hundred into his mouth before, so I'm adding mint to the cooking as a little extra push in my favor" Cream said before having a small frown form on her lips.

"Cream that's a dirty little trick…" Amy began and Cream hung her head in sorrow.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU" Amy finished in a yell as Cream looked up with a dark smile on her face.

Amy followed this with a tight hug that nearly caused Cream to drop her bags.

"Amy do you think we could pick out a dress for this evening before you choke me?" Cream squeezed out before her windpipe started to close.

Within seconds Amy grabbed Cream by the arm and started them off towards another shopping opportunity.

(…)

Amy led Cream towards a store she had never seen before.

"Cream, will this be for just you and Tails or will there be other company? Say Your mother?" Amy turned to Cream for an answer.

"Um, well unless Mr. Vector pops by my mother would be there... why?" Cream answered a bit unsure of what Amy was planing.

"Oh no reason, just means that we have to include "Vanilla Acceptable" to the criteria." Amy said before catching Cream's confused expression as she did so.

"Criteria means that" Amy began but was quickly cut off.

"Oh I know what that means from Tails" Cream quickly stated as they began to enter the store.

"You really have been spending a lot of time together haven't you" Amy said as more of a fact then a question.

"Well then what did you look so confused about" Amy asked a moment later.

"Oh... I was just imagining showing up at home and seeing Mom's face if I had something like Rouge's on." Cream explained which sent both girls laughing.

Amy struggled to regain herself before continuing.

"I don't think your mother would be able to speak" Amy finally managed to squeeze out without laughing.

"I don't think Mom would be able to even stand." Cream added in as the two went about searching for a good dress.

The two found a rack that looked like it would have something her size.

"I'll go on this side and you take that side then lets see what we find." Amy suggested before the two split up.

Amy managed to find about five dresses in only four minutes and she proceeded to head for the other side to show them to Cream.

When Amy got there she was astounded to see a small mountain of dresses.

"Cream, are you in there?" Amy called into the gigantic pile.

The clothes rustled for a moment before Cream's head popped out in front of her.

"I uh, had a hard time narrowing it down." Cream said with a small forced laugh at the end.

"Wow you work fast" was all Amy could bring herself to say before the two set to work trying to find the perfect dress.

After all the dresses in Cream's pile had been thrown aside by her for one reason or another there was only the five dresses Amy had left to look at.

Amy held up the first one.

"Um, I like the white and orange, and the flowers are pretty good but I think it might be a bit too kidish for impressing Tails..." Cream said while Amy moved the dress back to the rack.

The next two dresses had the same complaint with the third being on the opposite end of the spectrum and being barely "Vanilla Acceptable."

Then as Cream reached for the last dress her eyes lit up.

"That one?" Asked Amy hoping for a yes.

"That one!" said Cream with a half shout.

(…)

Notes again, ok firstly this chapter had an entirely new section added to it.

After the second section the third part with them looking for the dress is completely new.

Also, may I say that this chapter shows just how devious one rabbit can get when it comes to love.

On that note, the mint is cannon, i've seen the translated Sonic Channel page and it lists Mint as being Tails' favorite so I used it, and if I was mislead through a wrongful translation, then oh well i'm the writer so it's mint in this live with it.

This is the end of the little Amy arc and I hope you all picked up on the little Sonic X Amy lines I managed to slip in.

In hindsight, I noticed that in the original I put in Brennigan's as being like a Staples instead of Spencers, I don't know why but I guess I was just having a off day or something, anyway it has been fixed.

Till next time, hope you enjoyed the read, there is still a lot more to come.


	12. Dinner

Chapter 12—Dinner

"Stupid stupid shirt… I hate wearing clothes…" Mumbled Tails as he walked to Cream's house.

"Can't fly or i'll mess up my pants..." Tails thought out loud in a foul mood.

"Pants… another annoying invention… I hate how they bend my tails" he continued being sour.

"Awe who am I kidding it's not the pants I'm just nervous." Tails confessed to himself as he trudged on.

"Least I get to see Cream" Tails said with a slight smile.

Tails ceased his mumbling as he reached the hill top and was now only steps away from the fence.

Looking up he noticed Cream's silhouette in the window as she turned slowly from side to side.

"There should be a wardrobe with a large mirror there if I remember correctly" he thought before continuing on his way towards the house.

As he neared the house ,still watching Cream in the window, she suddenly turned and moved out of view.

Tails was left with little time to ponder this as the front door opened with none other than Cream standing in the doorway.

*Thump* *Thump*… His heart skipped a beat as he gazed at Cream all dressed up with a long dress that looked as if it had just enough cloth to be Vanilla acceptable.

Cream's fur was smoothed to a gloss and she had her ears held back like her mother's making her look both older and elegant.

"TAILS! Come in, I hope you're hungry" Cream said to him as he took his final steps to the door.

As Tails entered the door way Cream greeted him with a quick kiss.

Tails was going to deepen the kiss when he heard a voice ring out from inside the house.

"Oh hello Miles please make yourself at home. Dinner should be ready as soon as the chef stops standing there and finishes the main course" sounded Vanilla from the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Rabbit" replied Tails as Cream kissed him again this time on the cheek.

Cream turned and then ran off to the kitchen where a timer was ringing its heart out.

(…)

Walking down the hall Tails decided to wait in the living room.

The room he entered was covered with flower print wallpaper on a baby blue background, a rocking chair with a knit sweater next to it, a couch with a light yellow cover and a small table with a radio and phone.

He sat down on the couch and noticed how close a hue of yellow it was to his own, almost silently Vanilla entered the room startling Tails a little.

"Cream picked out the color herself you know." A small gasp escaped Tails as he jumped from Vanilla's unexpected appearance.

"She really has her heart set on you…" continued Vanilla.

"She can't seem to take her mind off you either, always about how you're so smart or so thoughtful… Tails this, Tails that. Please Miles she really cares about you and if you are just planning to break her heart then leave now and ill make up some excuse about Eggman or someone making trouble and you had to go but don't you dare think about taking advantage of her and breaking her heart." The end of this sentence was tipped in poison, enough so as to cause Tails to twitch involuntarily.

"I… I don't want to break her heart… I… think… I" Tails chocked on the last part of the sentence.

"If that's so then I hope you're successful and even if this seems early welcome to the family Mil- I mean Tails" Said Vanilla cutting him off already knowing the end of the sentence.

She slowly got up and exited the room looking back to wink at one extremely dumbfounded fox.

"Did… she just say... welcome to the family?" thought Tails as visions of weddings flashed in front of him.

Tails broke into a sweat as he started to worry about everything from not ruining Vanilla's impression of him to all the things that he should avoid so as not to hurt Cream.

As the list grew so did his worry until at one crucial point a light started to shine somewhere in his head.

With this light a resounding memory came to him, it was from only the other night in the cave with Cream suspended in the glow of the crystals.

Tails once again flew up to her and they entered a deep embrace while he remember what he had realized right there… He loved Cream and nothing else mattered.

"Dinner is ready Tails" called Cream from the other room breaking Tails from his memories.

Getting up he noticed that Vanilla had left behind a small picture of Cream as a girl with one of her flower crowns on.

An idea sprang to him as he entered the dining room making sure to hide the picture.

"If this works, then this might just happen" Tails thought to himself as he sat down for dinner.

(…)

Once again, here are my notes.

This chapter has been the least changed chapter so far.

My original words were only reworked slightly and maybe five sentences or so added.

Also, Yes notice the whole "Vanilla Acceptable" applies still.

On a side note, I must tell you all that I lied.

There will not be a new chapter 16.

There will instead be two new chapters.

Assuming that I get this done with soon.

Anyway, happy mothers' day, and I should probably get back to mothers' day before my mother kills me.


	13. Mint, The Garden, A Moment

Chapter 13—Mint, the garden, a moment

Tails sat in his chair stuffed to the brim.

He hadn't spared any morsel of the meal from his mouth.

He wasn't sure why but all the food had hints of mint in it and he just couldn't help himself.

He ate more then he should have but luckily he had enough control to not eat like a glutton.

With every bite he took Cream seemed to smile a little wider until she was starting to look like she was frozen with that grin.

Cheese was sitting next to Cream with his plate nearly licked clean and it wasn't long before he nodded to sleep.

Vanilla had taken only small amounts yet she seemed to be chewing the entire time for she never spoke.

Once dinner was done Cream took their dishes to the kitchen where she placed them in the sink.

A moment later she returned with two large glasses with straws protruding from them.

"Well you three I better be getting off to bed" Vanilla said before a small yawn escaped her.

"I'll put Cheese to bed as well, the little guy looks absolutely stuffed" she said as she scooped up the little chao.

"Thank you Mom" Cream said before turning her attention back to Tails.

"Mint shakes with chocolate sprinkles" chimed Cream as she moved her chair closer to his.

Tails couldn't help himself, the shakes looked handmade and they were mint.

He practically dove into it and found that it was delicious.

"I'm glad you like it" said Cream cheerily, her plan had worked perfectly.

"Yeah its great Cream, how did you know I liked mint?" Cream nearly choked on her shake.

"I uh… well I sort of thought with all the mints you had in that bowl." Cream said telling half the truth.

"So that is why everything tasted like it had mint in it." Tails concluded innocently.

"Yes, I thought if I added it you would like the food more… I'm sorry" Confessed Cream as she started to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry" said Tails as he lifted her head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

His hand still under her chin Tails felt the soft fur move as she chocked back the tears.

"Don't feel sorry, I loved every mouthful" finished Tails as he looked into her eyes.

Cream's tears stopped immediately.

(…)

"Tails come with me to the garden ok." Cream said sounding like she was in a dream.

"Ok Cream" Tails replied as he joined her in a dreamlike state.

Cream seemed to float away to the garden and Tails was happy to follow.

Cream made sure to close the door silently as not to alert her mother and led Tails to a patch of flowers.

"Do you remember these flowers Tails? I planted them with you when we got back from space… for Cosmo." Cream turned to look at him.

Tails flinched a little bit at the mention of his first love who sacrificed herself for the good of the universe.

"I don't know how she would feel about this" continued Cream.

"But I love you Tails… I love you." Cream moved closer to Tails till they were only an arms length apart.

Tails had secretly picked a few flowers on the walk out to the spot and was happy that he hadn't taken any from this patch.

Working his hands as fast as he could behind his back, Tails struggled to make a flower crown.

He was hard at work but upon hearing this he nearly dropped the crown.

"I loved Cosmo and I know she loved me and that means that she would have wanted me to be happy… Cream you make me happy, I did love Cosmo but I LOVE you Cream" Tails raised his arms and held her close looking into her bright eyes.

"And I… I want to be with you till the day I die." Tails finished as he kissed Cream while placing the crown on her head.

Cream looked up and laughed a little at the crown before further immersing herself in the kiss.

"Thank you Tails" Cream half giggled.

Just then the crown started to fall apart and the indivdual flowers slowly spun around Cream on their descent.

"Well I guess you need to work on your crown making a little" said Cream laughing it off.

"Cream…" started Tails but his words failed to express what he had to tell her.

Even when he messed up it still made her happy.

Tails gave Cream the deepest most passion filled kiss he could muster.

His conscious seemed to melt around his lips as they met with Cream's.

Cream soon was lost the moment and she surrendered to the embrace absorbing every millisecond of bliss emanating from her lips.

Her tongue meeting Tails' and danced with it adding to the experience.

The kiss finally ended with both gasping for air.

Both panted from the kiss as their eyes met and without another word they both knew what the other was thinking.

(…)

"So Tails where do we go from here…" Cream asked as she leaned against him.

Her small frame being covered by his arms and tails making her feel safe as could be.

Tails thought deeply for a moment before answering.

Cream's small body seeming to warm him like nothing had before.

"Well I guess I'm going to need a ring and eventually a bigger house" He finally said while moving his face closer to her's.

Cream's ears picked up and a confused expression came over her face momentarily.

"but just remember I'm not good with names." Tails said softly while pulling Cream closer.

They kissed again, soft passion blazing in the otherwise silent night.

Flower petals from the once crown blew away softly as the two kept their embrace going.

"I know" Cream said in between kisses.

"But I love you all the same." Cream concluded as their lips met once again.

The cool night air blew again and Cream huddled closer to Tails as he wrapped his tails around her till the wind stopped.

There the night ended in the garden with each other.

Tails would spend the night at Cream's asleep on the couch while Cream would go to bed in her room.

Then, in the middle of the night, Cream would sneak downstairs to be with Tails.

(…)

Another note for another chapter.

Every time I go through these chapters, I am reminded of a moment a while ago.

A moment that I still remember fondly.

This chapter is one I connect with the best of those moments.

I thank you all for reading this far and I assure you there is still more to come.

It has been rather long and many things have happened since I originally wrote this but as it comes to this part I feel like it would be incomplete with out.

Good night, Live life, and look for the moments that mean the most.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	14. Not So Rude Awakening

Chapter 14—Not so rude awakening

Flying the Tornado through a horrible rainstorm, Tails rushes to his destination.

He knows not what it is but knows he must get there soon.

Throwing the throttle wide he sped up trying to make it through the storm.

The clouds seemed to be closing in on him forming a tight spiral around the plane.

Turning back Tails can see Sonic in the back seat.

"Help Sonic" Tails calls but only to have his friend disappear into nothing

Tails cries out for help but no one answers him.

His plea is lost to the storm and the roar of the engine.

Lighting crosses the sky turning the world white only to give way to the black abyss of the night again.

Crying without meaning to Tails sinks low in the Tornado, his fear beginning to paralyze him.

A bolt of lightning rips its way into the side of the Tornado and everything spins as the plane spirals into the clouds disappearing from the world.

A yell goes out among the storm, the first to be heard yet also the last.

"Eeeaaaaaaaahhhhh" The cry rings till all else fades into oblivion.

Washing up on the beach, a small fox lies with his fur drenched and smelling of salt.

There on the sand everything seemed so simple to him.

"I'm too weak to move, the sand is so warm like my bed, and the waves are cool and crisp like my blankets…" He thought as pain pin-balled inside his body till he was numb.

"Time to res-" his last thought was just about to take hold when he heard a sound.

So strange yet familiar, Tails was so curious as to what it was.

He tried to move but couldn't, he was too cold.

He tried to say something, but the waves were too loud.

Finally the sound grew closer and he could start to listen more closely, what could it be?

The sound was laughter and it warmed him more than the sand.

He could hear again and the laughter was louder than the waves.

It grew in volume as its origins drew closer and the mysterious sound was evident with all its glory.

(…)

Tails awoke from the dream with it already fading from his memory.

Cream had to have been the source of the laughter he had heard in his dream.

Noticing some pressure on his chest he looked down to find a small hand.

It took him just another glance to his right to identify the hand as Cream's.

Although the dream faded fast the feelings from it stayed as he looked down at her sleeping figure.

Her smooth fur was glistening with the soft light from the moon outside.

Tails inhaled deeply and as he did he watched Cream's smile widen with his rising breast.

Her body was radiating warmth like a miniature sun.

A shiver ran through Cream's body and Tails almost instinctively raised his tails to cover her.

Cream reached up and pulled on of his tails closer with a small murmur.

Tails looked out the window before glancing at a clock barely illuminated on the wall.

It was early in the mourning and soon the sun would rise.

The day would come soon and Tails decided to spend the rest of the night with Cream.

He ran one hand through her fur while the other was intertwined with her's.

"I love you Cream" Tails said quietly as time ticked on.

(…)

The dreaded notes... not sure who they are dreaded by but meh.

This chapter, as many can see, is rather short.

There were times that I thought about just removing this chapter altogether.

However this seemed to be too important so that option was ruled out.

My next choice was to include it with the next chapter and make that one bigger.

But this wouldn't work either as the meaning of this chapter would only have become lost.

For these reasons it is a short chapter but a chapter none the less.

Till next time, keep on reading and reviewing.


	15. When I Wake

Chpt 15—When I wake

Tails watched as Cream began to stir from her sleep as she showed increased signs of movement.

Closing his eyes as Cream's opened Tails abandoned himself to his hearing and other senses.

First was a sigh followed by her arm moving across his chest.

"Tails…" murmured Cream as her fingers lost themselves in his warm fur.

Her tan fingers meshing into his white chest fur down to the skin.

Tails felt as Cream moved her face in close, the warmth radiating into his muzzle.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and Tails felt it set his face ablaze.

Tails had to act fast, the blush wouldn't be hidden by his fur much longer.

"Heh, is that all I get?" said Tails startling Cream who gasped but quickly caught on.

"What makes you think you get more?" she responded in a sly tone.

Tails quickly wrapped his tails around Cream and held her tight.

His tails prevented her from dodging and Tails planted a kiss on Cream's lips.

Writhing to escape on instinct but tempted to stay on emotion a civil war waged inside Cream's body.

The sensation from her lips slowly overpowering the primal fears of capture.

After the split second it took to resolve the war Cream fully threw herself into the embrace.

She did her hardest to convey her love for him and savor in his warmth.

Tails slowly moved his hands to the small of Cream's back holding her softly yet firmly.

Cream in turn raised her arms till they were looped behind his back, pulling herself ever so softly closer to Tails lips.

A soft wet object slid across Cream's lips and before she could stop herself her lips opened wider and Tails slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Cream felt pure bliss swirl in her mouth as Tails' and her's tongue began to wrestle back and forth.

With the need for air finally making its presence the two had no option but to end the embrace with panting breath and rekindled hearts.

As the two laid together on the couch, hearts beating at a rapid tempo, Vanilla passed by on her way to the kitchen and saw a deep red emanating from both the sun rising outside and from the cheeks of the young couple.

Vanilla retreated back the way she came, slightly chuckling as she went, continuing on her way to her own room.

"Welcome to the family" She mused softly as a tear formed in her eye.

(…)

Cream stayed there with Tails for near an hour before she let out a small gasp.

"I need to get back to bed before Mom gets up" She said worriedly.

Cream nearly hopped off Tails and was about to bolt up the stairs when she stopped dead in the middle of the room.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before returning to Tails with her biggest kiss ever.

Tails welcomed her embrace without objection.

Looking into her chocolate eyes Tails watched as she returned his gaze with great passion.

Another moment and he watched as Cream's eyelids slowly closed enjoying his touch.

The clock rang out a loud "Gong" and shattered their embrace.

Cream regained herself and once again made for the stairs to try and slip back into her room.

Tails lay there savoring the lingering taste on his lips.

"That was hardly proper conduct" said Vanilla as she entered the room silently after seeing Cream return to her own.

Tails jumped and tumbled from the couch.

"I, I, I, Mrs. Vanilla, It, I" Tails stammered as he tried to get up.

"But, seeing as how the effect is so profound, i'll let it slide..." Vanilla said as Tails finally managed to lift himself off the floor without crashing back down.

Tails looked at her in disbelief for a moment before he released a sigh and nearly fell back onto the couch.

"I said welcome to the family, just don't forget the order" Vanilla said a bit cryptically.

Tails looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusion before she continued.

"Ring, bells, family, kids. Don't skip steps, she is still my little girl" Vanilla said explaining a bit.

"I... Mrs. Vanilla, thank you..." Tails said with a small tear in his eye.

"And Mrs. Vanilla?" Tails said as she turned to leave.

"Hmm?" Vanilla said softly while casting a glace back at him.

"Can I ask if you know a good jeweler?" Tails said with a small smile curving at his lips.

"Lasting Embrace, in Station Square, and her ring size should be fourteen-R" Vanilla said without a moments hesitation.

"Fourteen-R?" Said Tails as he scrambled to write everything down on his hand.

"Rabbit sized" Vanilla explained before leaving the room.

(…)

Cream raced down the steps as soon as she was sure it was an "Acceptable" hour to be up.

She was surprised however when she passed her mother on the way downstairs.

"Mourning Dearie, I was about to come get you but I guess i'll just make some breakfast" Vanilla said with a soft smile.

Cream hid her shocked expression and was about to say thank you when Vanilla grabbed her and whispered into her ear.

"There is a bit of mint left if you wanted to make something yourself." She said before adding a small wink.

"Thank you" Cream said with a light hug before returning back to the living room where Tails was just beginning to put on his gloves and shoes.

Slowly creeping, Cream moved ever closer until she was only a short distance away.

Cream pounced on Tails and he fell with a small gasp.

A moments struggle and Cream was about to get her prize.

Moving swiftly she kissed Tails behind his right ear and enjoyed a small giggle as the preconceived action played out.

Tails and Cream stayed on the floor for a moment as they softly held each other.

"I should probably go after breakfast" Tails said wishing it wasn't so.

"Well then I have a surprise for you." Cream said with a small giggle as she pulled him to his feet.

"What could that be?" asked Tails playfully trying to get an answer as he kissed her softly.

"Mint pancakes" Cream whispered as their embrace ended.

(…)

Mint pancakes... Yes, i'm using the mint again.

Anyway as you can guess these are the notes again.

Now lets shoot for a sentence that doesn't end in again again...

Crud.

Anyway, anyone who has read the original will see that I have added A LOT to this chapter. (sections 2 and 3)

I did this because I said I was going to do a chapter 16 and 17 and for that I found that there was going to be a lot more needed for set up.

Now, some may think things are moving a bit fast for their relationship and I can't say I blame you but trust me everything has it's reason and all will be taken care of in the next chapters.

Also for those who have seen the original they will know that this WAS the last chapter I put up before the epilogue although it wasn't meant to be.

The original ending was going to be in chapter 16 bt as I wrote it my computer crashed... four times... in a row... nothing was recoverable.

Needless to say this put a serious hamper on my mood to finish it but I guess after a long time I finally have the mood back.

Here is too all the great readers that have made it this far.

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	16. There Is A Way

Chapter 16 – There Is A Way.

Tails was rather nervous as he walked through Station Square.

"Lasting Embrace, Lasting Embrace" Tails muttered to himself as he looked for the store.

As he walked down the sidewalk Tails didn't notice a chunk of the path missing and stumbled for a moment.

"Ah" came from his lips in his surprise.

Using his tails he stopped himself hovering over the ground for a moment.

"Phew" Tails sighed as he began to right himself.

"Are you okay there Mist-ah Fox?" asked a light green swallow.

Tails brushed himself off while turning to the swallow.

"Oh, no thank you sir, but, could you point me towards Lasting Embrace, it's a jewelery store" Tails added on to the end seeing the swallow's look of confusion.

"Ahem, Mist-ah Fox, it appears you don't need any direction at all" The swallow pointed over his shoulder at the very store in question.

"I own the establishment" He said proudly before escorting Tails inside.

"Mah name is Glimmer, I've had dis here place since mah father passed it on." Glimmer said as he stepped behind the counter.

Tails took a moment to get through the thick accent before fully understanding everything.

"Well then sir I may need your help" Tails said causing Glimmer to cock an eye at him.

"Ah, a necklace for a pretty vixen mah friend?" Glimmer asked while pulling out an assortment of necklaces and pendants.

"Ah" Tails began but was cut off once again by Glimmer.

"No no, how bout a pair of earrings for eh" Glimmer proposed while pulling over a rack of earrings.

"Sir, I actually wanted to know about a ring" Tails finally managed to get in while Glimmer was pulling out more jewelery.

Glimmer's eyes lit up as he pushed the previous objects aside.

"A ring, most excellent mah friend" Glimmer practically glowed as he said this.

"Now, answer this, is this for a damsel, or possibly a lad?" Glimmer asked softly saying the last part so I was barely audible.

"Uh, For my girlfriend..." Tails said as Glimmer cast him a curious eye.

"Very well, not that I judge mah friend but this makes things a tad easier for me." Glimmer said while beginning to look through several shelves.

"And do you know her ring size?" He asked without looking back.

"Size... fourteen" Tails said taking a moment to double check on his hand.

"Fourteen?" Said Glimmer raising a feathered brow.

"yes fourteen, is that a problem?" Tails asked slightly afraid.

Glimmer hefted up a box before pulling out a ring.

"There yah go mah friend" Glimmer said as he set it on the counter.

Tails gasped, it was the size of his fist.

(…)

"Um... it looks a bit big..." Tails said trying to compose himself.

"Well you said size fourteen, unless I miss heard yah." Glimmer said saddened at no sight of a sale.

As Tails was contemplating what to do a phone began to ring from in back.

"Ah, excuse me mah friend, this won't take but a minute." Glimmer said excusing himself.

"Could I have gotten it wrong..." Tails thought aloud with a frown on his face.

Glimmer returned a few moments later and began scribbling down a note.

"Sorry Mist-ah Fox but I had an old friend on the other end and I owe her a favor." he explained as he continued to write.

Tails noticed what he was writing and read it upside down.

"Miles "Tails Prower, needs a ring, size 14-r, love Nilla" He read it over curious to it's meaning.

Glimmer looked up and then seemed to stop dead.

"Mist-ah Fox, I see that you have two tails." Glimmer stated with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, yes, my friends call me Tails." Tails responded feeling a bit odd.

"AH-HA" Glimmer shouted at this.

"Then mah friend, are you Mist-ah Prower?" asked Glimmer with a smile pulling at his beak.

"Well yes, Miles Prower... although I still prefer Tails." Tails said still feeling a bit odd.

"Ah mah friend, I see your problem, don't fret now, Miss Nilla called and told me to look out for yah. What you need, is a size fourteen-R." Glimmer said while reaching for a different box.

"Oh the R" Tails said wishing he had remembered that part.

"Oh don't fret, don't fret. Any friend of Nilla's is a friend of mine." Glimmer now pulled out a rather odd looking ring.

"Should of asked if it was a vixen or not yah was asking for. Rabbit's have there own way of making ring mah friend." Glimmer shook his head for a moment before returning to a smile.

"Um... I don't think this would fit on her finger either." Tails said eyeing the odd "Ring."

Glimmer looked at Tails for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"Of course not mah friend, rabbits wear it on their arms." Glimmer tapped his wing lightly to emphasize.

Glimmer grabbed a slightly larger version and slipped it onto his own arm to demonstrate.

"Now mah friend, what type of ring do you need, anniversary?"

"Uh..." Tails began to blush.

"Engagement" Tails said finally with a heavy blush already taking root.

Glimmer lit up at this.

"A bit young but I suppose foxes and rabbits do marry young." Glimmer seemed to be talking to himself.

"Very well then mah friend, what stone interests yah?" he said showing Tails a wide assortment of jewels.

Tails pondered over the jewels for a moment before he pulled out a small bag.

"These are fine but would I be able to use this?" He said spilling the soft red crystals out onto the counter.

Glimmer looked over the crystals for a moment before hefting a sigh.

"These are beautiful mah friend but they are crystals. They may shine but they would also fade eventually." Glimmer said with a small frown.

"Nothing says forever like slowly decaying away..." Glimmer trailed off with his frown deepening.

Tails cast his head down at the crystals from the cave on Emerald Beach.

"It seemed like such a good idea..." Tails mumbled under his breath.

Glimmer caught Tails depressed look before an idea struck him.

"Mah friend, there is a way" he said causing Tails to lift his head.

(...) 

Amy was walking to her apartment with a bag of groceries in hand.

A street light flicked on and the others soon followed as the sun began to go down.

A light caught on her engagement ring and Amy smiled a bit.

"Oh Sonic, We just need a date..." she thought to herself as she walked.

Looking up Amy noticed that she was just across the street from Lasting Embrace, where Sonic had gotten her ring.

Amy looked lovingly at the store remembering the occasion for a moment.

Then something familiar entered her view.

"Was that Tails in there?" Amy practically screamed in her head.

Amy rushed across the street and sure enough it was Tails in there.

She saw a rabbit ring, like the one Cream had shown her from her mother's jewelery drawer.

"A rabbit ring... could he be... PROPOSING?" Amy ducked around the corner realizing she had been thinking out loud.

Amy ran the rest of the way to her apartment and picked up her phone as fast as she could.

A small click at the other end was all Amy needed to start talking.

"Cream, Cream, Cream, you wouldn't believe what I just saw!" Amy blared into the phone.

"Uh, Amy, what?" Cream tried to talk but was overwhelmed by Amy.

"I just saw Tails picking out a ring!" Amy paused to let it sink in.

"But... what kind of ring... he knows I don't wear one..." Cream was a bit confused.

"It was a rabbit ring Cream, like the one you showed me." Amy was near hysterics.

Amy heard a small gasp from Cream and then nothing.

"Cream... Cream... Cream..." Amy called afraid she had fainted.

The next moment Amy dropped the phone because it was so loud.

"HE'S GETTING A RING!" Cream squealed loud enough for Amy to think she heard it echoing in the city outside.

Amy picked up the phone and asked a nagging question.

"Um, doesn't this seem a bit sudden?" Amy asked finally bringing it forth.

Cream paused for as moment before she finally said something.

"Amy, didn't I cover this?" Cream said softly.

Amy was silent until Cream continued.

"Most rabbits marry before they turn fifteen. And I did a little research on foxes... they tend to marry before sixteen." Cream said explaining softly.

"Oh..." it was all Amy could say.

"Amy..." Cream suddendly said.

"Yes?" Amy responded curious as to what had the rabbit switching gears.

"Then this means that..." Cream couldn't finish but Amy didn't need her to.

"Most likely" Amy responded.

Cream was silent for a while.

"Cream, this is very important" Amy said making sure she had Cream's attention.

"We need to get you another dress for your next date."

(…)

Yes it has been long but here is the once lost chapter 16, chapter 17 should be up soon but until then I thank you once again for reading.

Firstly, Glimmer does have an accent, not just bad typos and when he says "mist-ah" it is his way of saying "Mister"

The rabbit ring, let me get onto that.

I felt like just a normal ring wouldn't do... it worked before in my smaller stories but for this... it just had too many flaws.

So I did like I did for Don't Forget Your Duty, I made something different.

It is still a ring, still means the same thing just worn differently.

Think of a bracelet almost except with a gemstone set into it.

The fact that it is worn around the arm explains the large size I mentioned (There you go SilverDawn I said I would so I explained it)

Uh-oh Amy knows... and so does Cream... what will come of this...

And I hope you all noticed how I took care of the "Fast relationship" thing I was talking about.

Things just had to be different then what we as humans go by and besides, with most Sonic Characters being in their Teens it is hard to really gage them by Human standards, for all we know their life expectancy might not be past 40 or such (Sad thought I know but hopefully it isn't)

Till next chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed the ride this far, It may take longer than most of the chapters but that is because I am making this new one completely from the ground up, I have nothing to go off of.


	17. Diamond Tears

Chapter 17 --- Diamond Tears

"So Cream, what do you think about the movie?" Amy said as the credits started to roll.

"It was interesting I guess..." answered Cream seeming a bit far off.

Amy frowned a bit while grabbing the remote.

"Lets see if there is a better one on" Amy said as she began flipping through the channels.

"Anything you like?" She asked trying to get a spark out of Cream.

"Eh" was all Cream would say as she sulked on the couch.

Amy was getting a bit frustrated by now, movie night was supposed to be fun but Cream was just so depressed.

"Hey look it's The Princess Bride your favorite right?" Amy asked even though she knew the answer.

"I guess" Cream said with such a vacant look on her face Amy could barely see her lips move.

Amy was fed up by now.

"Ok Cream, what's up?" Amy said turning to confront Cream.

"Nothing" Cream said turning away.

"Nothing my quills, Something has you depressed." Amy retorted making Cream look back at her.

"What is it Cream, you should be happy, last week I saw Tails picking out a ring, what could be wrong?" Amy waited for a moment but Cream didn't say anything.

She was about to get up and get Cream something to drink when Cream spoke up.

"Thats the thing, last week you saw Tails get a ring, I haven't seen him since, not even a phone call. It's like he has completely forgotten about me!" Cream shouted the last part before tears started to fall.

Amy gasped a little.

"Maybe he's just been busy?" Amy offered weakly.

"Oh he's busy, I've been over to his workshop three times and every time I hear him working away at something but he never answers the door!" Cream said sharply.

"See, he just didn't hear you" Amy started but was cut off by Cream.

"He has an alarm system that alerts him no matter what he's doing if there is company, that way he knows if someone is outside." Cream finished this line with venom in her voice but soon broke into sobs.

Amy lean forward and hugged Cream.

That was all she could do.

Cream just went on sobbing for as long as she could.

"Amy, There couldn't be someone else? Could there?" Cream looked up afraid for an answer.

"I... I don't know..." was all Amy could say.

Cream buried herself in Amy's arms and began sobbing anew.

Amy was racking her brain for something to cheer Cream up when a knock sounded from her door.

"Cream, I have to see who it is but I will be right back." Amy said and Cream slowly detached herself from Amy.

Amy opened the door and as she saw who was there she felt her temper rising.

Amy pushed through the door and immediately had her hammer raised.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She nearly yelled after closing the door behind her.

Tails lay on the ground where Amy had knocked him too.

"Amy, whats with the hammer, I just came to see if Cream was here, Vanilla said she wasn't home." Tails said innocently enough.

Amy hefted her hammer before answering.

"Leave now Miles, leave here and Cream alone!" Amy said adamantly.

"Wha... Amy I just want to see Cream, I have to talk to her it's important." Tails said eyeing the hammer over his head.

"I don't care Miles, leave now or I'm breaking your legs" Amy said with fire in her eyes.

Tails gulped before his eyes seemed to harden.

"Fine then, break them, but I still need to see Cream!" Tails said defiantly.

Amy was thrown off for a moment but her hammer stayed raised.

"Why are you doing this anyway Amy, I just want to see Cream!" Tails said getting his nerve back in spite of the hammer.

"You sure didn't want to see her earlier this week." Amy said with a cold tone.

"I... I couldn't then..." Tails said with a sad look coming across his face.

"Why?" Amy said blatantly as she lowered her hammer just the slightest bit.

"Because I needed a week to do this!" Tails said while throwing a box at Amy.

Peeking inside Amy gasped at what she saw.

"Tails... I think you better go in and talk to Cream." was all Amy said as she lowered her hammer and let him through the door.

(…)

Cream was crying as Amy left her.

She heard Amy open the door and then her slam it.

The door muffled Amy's words but her large rabbit ears weren't inhibited.

It was Tails outside the door.

They were arguing about something but Cream didn't care to know what about.

Then she heard the yelling stop.

The next moment the door opened and Cream heard someone enter.

"That was Tails wasn't it Amy?" She asked without turning to look.

"It is" Said Tails causing Cream to turn around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Cream yelled no longer able to hold back her anger.

Tails walked forward slowly as he pulled out a box.

"YOU JUST IGNORED ME, LIKE SOME PIECE OF GARBAGE, what am I too you Miles?" Cream yelled this time her voice dropping off so much the last part was hard to hear.

Tails stepped forward again and took Cream in his arms.

"The one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Tails said softly while pulling out the box he had previously thrown at Amy.

Tails handed the box to Cream who looked back at Tails in disbelief.

"You avoid me for a week... and think some gift will make it better!" Cream wasn't shouting anymore but her anger was still there.

"No Cream, I avoided you for a week, for a promise." Tails said putting his hands over hers holding the box between them.

Tails slowly opened the box slowly and looked up to see Cream looking away.

"Please Cream, just a quick look" He pleaded while leaning closer to her.

Cream turned back to Tails but couldn't bring herself to look down.

Tails kept leaning closer till their faces were too close to bear.

Lips locked as the two passionately embraced.

Cream felt Tails pulling her closer with his tails and even though she didn't want to she enjoyed it.

Closer he held her, and closer she wanted till their tongues emanated pure bliss from one to the other.

The kiss finally came to the end and Cream looked down.

Before her was a beautiful ring.

The ring was a soft golden with tendrils of sparkling diamonds inlaid in swirls.

Atop the band was a teardrop shaped diamond with a smaller red substance inside it in a perfect sphere.

Tails took Cream in his arms and slipped the band out of the box.

"A friend told me about a way to put a crystal into a diamond" Tails began to explain and Cream looked into his eyes.

"By melting a diamond I could insert another stone inside but it would be hard. The process took me most of the week to cool and heat the diamond properly and get that special crystal inside." Tails said and Cream leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Cream. I didn't realize what I was doing to you." Tails apologized while returning Cream's kiss.

"I would have come to see you, but I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to you about what I was doing..." Tails confessed softly into her ear.

"Tails... I love you" Cream said before she broke into silent tears.

Tails just held her close and warmly as her tears began to slowly dry up.

"I love you too Cream... but I need to ask you a question" Tails paused for a moment before the second part.

"Tails..." Cream asked perplexed as she looked up into his eyes.

"I said it was a special crystal I put in the diamond... can you look at it and think of where it came from?" Tails said before planting a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Cream looked down at the diamond and noticed some small lines in the crystal, Cream raised the ring to her face to examine it closer.

The cloudy night outside chose the best moment to break from it's habit.

The sky seemed to open up and the moon became visible sending it's rays all over the night including into Amy's apartment.

The moonlight bounced off the diamond and crystal within causing the room to be filled with a soft red glow.

"The cave" breathed Cream before noticing something.

There was something written in the diamond only visible with the red backlighting.

"Cream, I love you. Marry me?" She read aloud.

Looking up at Tails Cream saw as he nodded silently and she did in response.

Cream threw herself full blown against his lips, pulling at the soft flesh and rejoicing in his flavor.

Tails felt the passion in her lips and did his hardest to match it as he felt a dampness crawl down his muzzle.

"Why are you crying Cream?" Tails asked as they paused for breath.

"Because... Tails... This means that soon i'm going to be a mother." Cream replied before resting her head on his chest.

"A little early to be thinking of kids isn't it Cream." Tails said with a little nervousness pulling at his voice.

"Hey" Cream started while pulling Tails in for another kiss, "I am a rabbit"

Tails paled a little bit before a smile spread over her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Tails said before moving in for another embrace.

Tails and Cream then slowly left Amy's apartment with their arms wrapped firmly around each other.

"I love you Cream the Rabbit" Tails said softy as he moved into kiss her.

"No" Cream said as she put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"Cream Rabbit Prower"

(…)

My notes again.

I hope you have all enjoyed this story, there is still an epilogue for me to update but it will mainly be for spacing.

This chapter makes use of my favorite chapter, chapter 5.

The crystal I liked so much I wanted it for use in a ring but of course there is a reason diamonds are used and not crystals.

I used this crystal in the diamond to keep with the crystal yet make it last.

Oh and, tell me that a teardrop shaped diamond with a red orb the color of a heart with a loving message written into it isn't romantic... then I will proceed to dropkick you as far as I can.

I had originally intended a flashback with Glimmer to explain the whole crystal in the diamond but I found it taking away from the chapter.

With that I axed the idea and moved on to the ending.

And I think for the first time in this story... I am happy that I wrote a chapter as an "Ending."  
my first one, Chapter 6, left too much to be explained if the reader didn't catch where I was going.

Chapter 7, explained the things left out in chapter 6 but still left things to be desired.

Chapter 12 was only a mini-section ending so it can't be counted.

And lastly chapter 15 wasn't supposed to be an ending.

But yes, after all this... this ending works.

This has been I'm Not Good With Names, remastered into what I had always wanted.

(…)

Good night, live life, And I'm Still Not Good With Names

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

In a workshop turned household there lays two bodies hugging close to each other in the middle of the night.

The stars glistened brightly as their rays filter through the windows painting the couple with a pale tone in contrast to their crumpled and twisted blue sheets.

Rolling over to her love Cream softly cradled Tails face as he lay there completely exhausted.

A small cry pierces the silence and Cream pulls herself from the warm sheets and slips into a cold pair of slippers.

Going down the hall quietly but quickly to reach the door as quickly as possible Cream pressed her ear to the door just in time to hear the crying stop.

Looking in out of curiosity and fear her mind was soon settled as she saw her young daughter lying there with her thumb in her mouth.

Scanning the crib as she approached Cream soon saw a maroon pacifier lying next to the sleeping baby.

Replacing the small digit with the pacifier Cream pulled back the covers to make sure the rest of her was fine.

Sensing the cold the young child's long bushy fox tail curled up to warm herself as well as her rabbit ear moving a bit closer to her face to preserve heat.

Covering her up again Cream walked back down the hall and into the master bedroom only to see Tails was sitting up and about to get out of bed.

"Diaper change?" asked Tails groggily.

"Pacifier" responded Cream as she got back into bed.

Turning to Tails she said "guess it's your turn next"

"Nuh-uh it's still your turn you made me run to Vector and Vanilla's for milk less than 10 minutes ago, I'm still tired." said Tails as he laid back down.

Remembering the source of her loves exhaustion she sighed and nodded accepting she was still on duty till next time.

Then a question struck her for little reason but it was a strong enough question that she had to ask it even when she could clearly see Tails' eyes glazing over with sleep.

"If you had named her, what would you have picked as a name?" Cream asked turning a thoughtful eye to Tails.

Tails half asleep was once again woken and with a half shrug said "Whaa…"

Cream repeated her question "If you had named her, what would you have picked as a name?"

Hugging herself in tighter to Tails' body and squeezing his arm in hopes he would answer with something a bit more grammatical.

Tails took a minute to think then turning to look into her eyes he caressed her face.

"Rosemary" he said before kissing her.

The kiss ended after a moment but Cream was confused.

"But her name is Rosemary, that's the name I picked for little Rosey…" Cream said before Tails cut her off.

"I know, and that is why it is the name I would have chosen… don't you remember I'm not good with names." Tails said as he gave Cream a small kiss.

Nuzzling closer to him Cream rested her head on his chest and sighed with content as they settled down to rest in the bliss silence of the night.

However, the night was not to be so as another cry caused the house to once again have its inhabitants stir.

"Couldn't you have made a robot nanny or something…" said Cream not wanting to get up.

"I wanted to make one, you said we should give her all the parental love possible and not to make one" Tails say eyeing Cream.

Sighing again Cream sat up, got on her slippers, and once again embarked upon the night time ritual of caring for baby.

Walking into the soft yellow with pink floral lined room Cream rested her hand upon the carved board above the crib reading "Rosemary Rabbit Prower."

Sliding her hand down to Rosey's face, Cream brushed her short tan fur and sang a small lullaby.

"Hoping through the forest lone on a log, comes a small rabbit chasing a frog.

Bounding till she could jump to the sky, away goes young rabbit now free to fly."

Little Rosemary now over her small nightmare returned to a blissful and innocent sleep.

Cream returned to her love and slipped in next to his warmth.

"I love you." Cream whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" Came the reply from the half asleep fox as he embraced her, pulling her closer with his tails.

"Oh and Tails?" Cream said with their faces inches apart.

"Yeah Cream?" Tails answered ready to fall asleep.

"Your turn" she said as she fell into a wondrous sleep.

Creams dreams were soft and beautiful but they would pale in comparison to the one down the hall with a maroon pacifier in her mouth.

(…)

Here is the epilogue, yes this was originally put up preemptive but now it is in it's rightful place.

Now, after all that I must thank you one last time for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.

If you liked this story it has a sequel/spin-off called The Adventures Of Rosemary and it features the baby I mentioned in this story, just a bit older.

Good Night, Live Life, And For The Final Fantastic Time, I'm Not Good With Names

--- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


End file.
